James Stiles
Early Life James Stiles was born October 10th 2363 , within the medical bay aboard the sole Federation Academy on the Earth's moon. The bastard son to the famously tranquil, reclusive, and reserved, head of federation research, Doctor Gordon Stiles. All certificates are in fact held under his father's name alone, a dead-end to many a federal reporter when told "a pragmatic development toward the trooper-X series," subjected as a clone of his father for a presumed cover-story which held true in the earlier hours of pressing Federal Network news spot-lighting. This held as sufficient cover to the father's reputation stake, the federation's laws against inter-officer relationships to whatever degree, not suitable to be dashed by a founding figure in federal research. This story helped in leading an example for the fellow citizens of the federation in service. It was only by his toddler years that the wafts of what should have been his father's blond bright hair became an extremely dark shade of brown, without any remaining evidence it stands to reason James Stiles grew up without a motherly figure in his life (even after time's passage he never came to know her identity himself). Growing up within the federation academy much like a test subject (with exceptions of guilt given from his father), the relationship that was founded with Doctor Gordon Stiles was obviously strained, his off-spring distanced to terms more sort of as a working colleague. James' outcry would come his passing a recluse in later life, to gain the attention of the only family figure in his life. Excelled by a promise of mere congratulation or even acknowledgement by his father, James very quickly picked into the same lines of research for his early learning material. It was a straight jacketed clinical relationship, for a long while it was enough to sustain his naive thoughts, whilst he developed to one day becoming the man who already had so much pride in his work. A splitting image of work effort purely to satisfy or to even catch a glimpse of growing closer to his father. His persistence lasted until the double-digits of his resoundingly hushed upbringing within the Academy, you don't need a firm grasp of genetics before the lies and deception grow thin. His father never consulted him on it, never did it become an issue James. He refused to accept the obvious conclusions on what would become his wasted child-hood, indulgent in the vast banks of knowledge. This blissful if relevantly naive grace period was ended by his early teenage years, open confrontation with his father on the subject tore a fragment between them entirely. There-after James distanced himself from any want, need, or emotional sanctuary, residing himself to the laboratories and continual work as a distraction to coming to grips with his position. Pre-Military Life James didn't give up on his scientific reasoning as his life's partner, it never left a query unanswered, a stone of his past unturned, or fabricate a notion of faith or love that could otherwise be taken from him again. Studying he took the norm of test scores, a staggering 9.9 on the Higher Education Degree, very much irrelevant to his placement already pulling strings to greater aspirations in the federation. He was forced by code of a researcher to withdraw into the fields he knew best, though in a fixture of passion he found later in his livelihood, he adopted a medical degree in passage. You could say, seeing relationships of others as well as experiencing the diverse set of characters, managed to warrant the best substitute and distraction to the lack of his own. Whilst it left him a wreck, notably well-seen for the constant stacks of paperwork, addition to coffee (caffinated drinks of any sort) and less occasional smoke to settle his anxiety, his mind crept fully on his work ethics, a great doctor. He was accepted for federal funding aboard the Yukon to continue to further study his primary specialism while fulfilling his lack of a life. Military Career *Federal Researcher on the the joint trust between the Federation Earth planetary and moon Academies for two years, funded education in specialization studies in anatomy, both human and alien. *Directly recruited to become a specialist on-board the Athena Class Battleship the Yukon. Two month rank progression to Chief Medical Officer, position served respectably for a further 5 months. *Retirement to specialist and detached part-time service on the researchers laboratories on the federation Academy on earth. Successor to the head of "alien anatomical researcher" after his Father, inheriting full control of the Trooper-X series for a further few years. *Returned service to Chief Medical Officer aboard the AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy for two months, Games and Theory division transfer dated four years into his career. *After half a year of training succeeded in specialism within the P.S.I. Major rank held for the following few years with a commendable service to the federation. Development of the Trooper-X series resumed for duration of service with privileges. *After long-standing commendable service within P.S.I. promoted to Major of the 44th "Flankers" division on the federation colony of Brisch. Assigned development head of the H.M.S. Hestia Athena Class Hybrid Alien Battleship along with detachments command under Colonel Henry Harrington. *Federation Marshall law found the Brigadier Colonel James Stiles of the well-known 44th "Failures" ("Fallen") guilty of the events condemning the loss of the colony of Brisch. Pleading guilty to the offences gained the punishment of full-life service in the federation, loss of rank, and title as a "war-traitor." *Served as a recruit back aboard the T.F.B.C. Audie Murphy, now on roster under the combat medic division of Севда Иэелтов.'' *Promoted to specialist, then removed from active duty after being rendered physically unfit for duty by a senior officer. (Blindness) *Transfer on request of General Hauser to section 4 for further Psi Ops training, released for active duty on the 19th of August. *Promoted to Captain of the Intelligence Branch aboard the Audie Murphy under General Hauser's orders. *Re-listed as a 'war-traitor' during the second war of Brio, later to be reliquished for immaculate loyal duty toward the federation and assisting greatly in securing the victory on Brisch. *Awarded full honours for his service during both Brisch wars, a Hero of the Federation medal and promotion to Major. He is currently serving aboard the Audie Murphy over-seeing the 'Games and Theory' division progress. *A year later, Stiles' position was comprimised in the planetary region of Faxx. In a routine intelligence survellience operation he contracted a arachnid origin virus, and short of being infected and controlled by the "bugs" Stiles declared himself a war-traitor in an emergency broadcast. This was before contracting the virus, in an attempt that the federation would not allow him to re-infiltrate back aboard an inter-stellar ship whilst contagious. *His bio-systems utilities were used to avert the crysis in Faxx. Captured, and utilised as an asset to counter the virus, he was detained back aboard the Audie Murphy. The Admiral had yet to follow with an enquiry into the events, and a pending tribunal. *James Stiles died during an unscheduled interogation. High Command has not released any information regarding the case. Psi Ops Intelligence Subject Name: James Stiles Rank: Captain. (Maj.) Submitted by: Section 4. "Games and Theory" Review scores: - Physical condition: 6.7 - Mental Stability: 2.4 - Telesthetic Potential: 9.8. Notes: Extremely fragile mental stability due to high telesthetic exposure in past. Dependacy on sound entirely or temporal brain usage as occipital lobes are bruised, possible hemmoraghing and permanent damage the extent of which is still unknown. The operative is clinically blind, use of sensing abilities allows "sight" sufficient for duty. P.S.I. Status: High-class senser. Active under Section 4 jurisdiction. Quotes ''"I'm no doctor. I'm a specialist." ''Response to his patients. ''"Bring the noise!" War-cry transmitted to the 44th "Fallen" in the last hours of Brisch. "Hoi." When addressing anyone in particular. "Hoi-hoi-...." When taking offence to someone in particular. Medical Record *01/08 1418: Prescribed 25mg methotextrate as immunosuppressant to help facilitate Biotech acceptance. Also prescribed 60mg codeine phospate to help with pain. Should be eased back as his biotechs are facilitated. Stiles